Percy Jackson New Death Eater
by TheDeathEaterDemigod
Summary: Percy's been lost in a sea of emotions ever since his mother died, he feels that it was his fault. He starts to feel like everything else is his fault aswell. Percy decides to leave camp for a little while to see his grandmother who lives in England. He came there to relax, but he gets the exact opposite in meeting the group called death eaters.
1. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

**Accidents Happen**

Percy's POV

I watched as the golden sun set across the sky. At the moment, I felt horrible. I felt as if the whole camp was mad at me, which they probably were. The ocean waves splashed my ankles as I stood in the water, deep in thought. I was interrupted by a loud "Eh-hem" behind me. I was expecting a mad Ares camper, but I was relieved to see Annabeth when I turned around.

"Hey Seaweed brain." She said, her voice soft which seemed to make me feel better.

"Hi." I said flatly, my voice dull and emotionless. My eyes returned to the sea.

"Percy, the whole camp knows it was an accident. Demigods always cause trouble."

"Yup, well, they're still mad at me."

"Not many people are mad at you..."

"Annabeth, I kinda destroyed the entire Ares cabin!"

"It was an accident-"

"A little Apollo girl that was near the cabin is in the infirmary because of me!" **(A/N: He caused a mini earthquake, a the cabin landed on the** **girl.)** I said, silent tears streaming down my face, hopefully unnoticeable. It wasn't just because of that little girl that I was crying.

"Percy," Annabeth said, noticing my tears, "I know you're upset because of you mom passing away,too , and I understand that it was wrong for Clarrise to be picking on you while you're so... emotional, but you can't start thinking everything that goes wrong is your fault. You can't help doing stuff when you're mad... same with any other demigod."

I sighed. She had a point. There was no use arguing with a daughter of Athena.

"Let's go get dinner." she said, leading me to the Pavillion.

_Clarrise's__ POV_

I was fuming. My entire cabin was gone - of course it was being rebuilt and was going to be done by the night, but Jackson was gonna pay. I kinda felt bad for the kid, losing his mum and all, but he didn't have to be such a prissy about it. I saw him and the smart a** walking towards the pavillion, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He was such a wus.

"Jackson!" I called out in rage. Just seeing his face angered me. I could see his face was full of guilt. He silently walked past me, but I grabbed his arm just in time. "Jackson, I swear if you mess with me or my cabin, you will end up like your mother. Dead." I said, giving him a punch which did nothing, his skin like iron from the Achilles stuff.

He gave me a look of hatred and took out his pen and uncapped it, out came the three foot long bronze sword. I could tell he was about to slice me open with the sword, but he noticed people were watching. He capped the pen/sword, and ran.

"Wait Percy!" The wise s*** Annabeth said, and took off after him. People started gathering around me.

"Are you okay?!" Chris asked.

"I'm fine." I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Well it's official. Jackson has gone crazy and wants to kill the Ares kids." My half-brother Paul said.

"Like he could!" I snorted. My siblings laughed in agreement.

_Percy's POV_

The moment I had heard Clarrise mention my mother, I wanted to rip her heart out and make her eat it. Ever since my mom passed away, -You could say she got killed- my emotions have been uncontrollable.

I ran to my cabin, Annabeth right behind me.

"Percy!" she said when. We got in.

"What?!" I practically yelled, mad at myself and the world.

"Are you okay?!" She said, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. I noticed I was shaking head to toe, and tears were streaming down my face.

"Yeah.." I whispered.

"You should go talk to Chiron... I think you need some help." She suggested.

"What, do you think I'm a crazy, mental freak like the others do? Unstable maybe? I heard what the Ares kids said." I snapped.

"No, I don't think you're any of those. I just think you're a bit depressed because of things going on."

"Whatever." I said not noticing the rude tone until after I had said it, "I'm going away, I need a break from all of this."

"Percy, let me come with you..." She pleaded, probably thinking that I was going to do something stupid.

"I'll IM you every night, ok?" I said, starting to pack money, drachmas, Ambrosia (not like I'd need it.), and some spare clothes. Annabeth stood there, motionless and speechless, no doubt nervous that she wouldn't see me again."I love you..." I said, kissing her forehead. I could hear her mumble a barley audible I love you. I walked out to the stables hopping on blackjack.

_Yo boss, where to?_ He said.

"London." I said, shaking. I didn't understand my emotions, and I regretted leaving as soon as we took off, yet I didn't have the strength to turn back.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first crossover. Please review and tell me whether it's good or not, a simple :) or :( will tell me. I kindly accept ideas, and I will answer any questions. I'm sorry it's so shirt, and I will update once every Monday, unless I absolutely can NOT.**


	2. Mudbloods

**Disclaimer: I don't own le books of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson :(**

**Mudbloods**

_Percy's POV_

The wind whipped through my black hair, it was warm. I opened my eyes from the dreamless sleep I just had. I noticed the rising sun which indicated the morning. I must've been asleep the whole night. That means Blackjack had been going all night. Great, something else to feel guilty about.

_Good morning boss._ Blackjack neighed happily.

"G'morning." I said with a yawn We were in London, near my Grammy's house where I had been so many times before.

_Donuts?_ he pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed.

He landed on the roof of Dunkin Donuts, and I jumped down from the small building, not even getting the tiniest of scratches. I liked the Achilles Curse. I waited in the line to get food and started observing the things around me. No immediate threats.. My demigod side observed. It was September's first from what I heard someone else say, and it was 5:00 A.M. Really early. I felt guilty for not IMing Annabeth last night, and England time is later than our time in NY... I would IM her around noon. I also learned from other conversations that there were many deaths happening... Monsters I bet. I got a coffee and two chocolate glazed donuts, and made my way back to Blackjack. "Here ya go buddy." I said, giving him the donuts. He ate them gleefully.

"Thank you bud, I don't need to fly anywhere, I can walk from here, but why don't you go get some rest?" I said.

He nodded, his mouth too full to talk, or think, he was too much in heaven, so he flew away. I laughed, for the first time in days, and walked to my Grammy's house.

* * *

As soon as I entered the small comfy house,I knew something was wrong. The dishes weren't clean, they were pulled up in grubby stacks, the tv was on static, dust lingered on the counters, and the smell was overwhelming. I looked around the house, calling my Gram's name. I lastly went to the basement, my fears coming true. I saw little red specks leading into the basement like a trail of bread crumbs. I really hoped that was ketchup... I looked at the door, biting down my fear. I took out Riptide, in pen form, and kicked open the door. What I saw killed me on the inside. There was Gram, swimming in a pool of her own blood. I turned on the lights and rushed to her side. I saw her face, it was frozen in laughter, and she was holding a stick, like she grabbed the thing nearest to defend herself. Her once warm brown eyes that so much reminded me of my mother were staring into nothingness. Her brown-Grey hair, worn down from years of being a mother, was now soaked in her own blood, put up in a bun. The pink dress she wore was damp in a crimson red. The word 'Mudblood' carved on her arm. Not another family member gone... This is exactly how I found my mother last week.. Stick and all.

I closed her eyelids, so she would atleast be sleeping, or look like it, and I put my head on my knees and started crying. Yes I know, pathetic, but between all the deaths in the titan war, and everyone dying, I couldn't take it. I literally couldn't take it anymore... After what seemed like hours, I heard someone.

"Who's there?!" a stern, hard voice said

I didn't respond.

"Who's there..." He demanded once more.

No answer. I was sick of this question.

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, seeing my face. His eyes gleamed with joy. "Guys I think we've found Potter!"

**A/N: Yes I know, not great. Please review with ideas and I answer all questions. Super cell storm heading towards us, the lightning is crazy like legit, one bolt per six seconds (Percy, what did you do now?), so expect me to update a lot tonight in general, but I do updates a lot since the chapters are so small. At least two chapters every other day, or once a day. I'm not making any promises though! Sorry for making Percy's life so hard. Reviews are appreciated! :) or :( will do!**


	3. Look Alikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HP.**

**Look Alikes**

Percy's POV

A group emerged from the back room in which my Gram kept all her knitting supplies. There were five, including the guy who turned me around. They all had sticks. It was really weird, _oh yeah we're going to attack a 17 year old boy with sticks!_ I mean, who does that? I had Riptide in my hand, ready to uncap in a second.

"Well, he looks like Potter, but no scar or glasses." Another guy said.

"Green eyes, black hair." The one who turned me around said.

"Avery- he doesn't even have a wand." the one on my side said.

"Easy transfiguration spell. Same with the scar, and easy eyesight modification spell."

"Doubt it."

"Dolohov, shut up. If it's him, the Dark Lord will be so proud.."

"And if its not, we might aswell call ourselves dead. Anyways, why would he be without his trio, and why is he in Amelia Jacksons house?" Dolohov said.

"Excuse me, but what in Hades are you guys talking about, and why am I involved?" I asked. Every part of me told me to run, but I didn't want to leave my Gram here... I felt way too bad.

"Nice try Potter, but shut up." Avery said.

"He even has an American accent!" Dolohov said.

"Easily faked."

I cleared my throat. "I don't know what you guys are talking-"

"I said SHUT UP! Crucio!" He shouted, pointing his stick at me. Nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to hurt or something?" I said confused.

Everyone was looking at me like I just survived a bomb that hit me, and I was the only one alive.

"Crucio!" Avery said again. Nothing.

"Well.. I'm going away from you wack jobs..." I said, and I ran up the stairs. They were still confused, so they sat there for a minute, dumbfounded. I ran towards the bathroom and I locked the door. I don't know WHAT I was doing, but all I wanted at that moment was to IM Annabeth and tell her to pick me up. I turned on the sink, praying to the gods that it was still broken so that a sort of mist came out of the side. Luckily enough, it did, and with the light from the window, it made a rainbow. "O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I said, throwing the drachmas through the rainbow. It disappeared. "Annabeth Chase. New York, Camp Half-Blood." I said. The mist changed into a image of Annabeth, she was walking to breakfast. Her blond hair in a ponytail.

"Boo." I said. I scared the crap out of her. I could hear someone coming up the stairs, and the bathroom light was off, so I hoped no one would notice me here. Annabeth turned around to see me. Her face brightened up.

"Perseus Jackson!" she said, her expression turning to anger. "You had me worried all night! When Blackjack didn't come back I was scared to death..."

"He's on his way now." I said with a smile. Talking to her almost made me forget what was going on. Almost.

"Percy, why do you have blood on your face?" She said, really worried. I looked in the mirror. I had my grandmother's blood on my face... This made me tear up a bit. "Oh my gods Percy, is your grandmother alright?"

I shook my head no. "She's dead..." I whispered. "I found her like I found my mum."

Annabeth looked at me sadly. The door knob jiggled. "Annabeth, I have to go, being chased by a bunch of crazy people."

Her worry became more evident. "Percy-"

"Annabeth, I'll be home soon. I'm not planning on staying here long. I'll IM you soon." I said, and just as I was about to cut the message, the door swung open, and something hit the small part of my back where the Achilles Curse was... It was kind of like fire that came out of the sticks they were holding. I literally screamed -not a girly scream- it hurt... A lot. And judging by the pain, the Achilles Curse was broken. There goes my only chance. Annabeth yelled my name, the connection got cut by something flying through it, and I blacked out.

**A/N: Wow. Dramatic. I'll have more for you guys soon! More tonight for sure! He met the wizards, finally! Reviews are appreciated, a simple :) or :( will do. Questions and suggestions are encouraged! Some more drama in store.**


	4. Good Things Don't Last

**TeamLeo4Life: Expect a new chapter once a day, one in the morning and one at night. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or HP xD**

**All Good Things Don't Last.**

Annabeth's POV.

I was really worried for Percy. Whatever hit him, obviously broke the curse. I started walking to the pavillion again. See, this is why I hate leaving Percy. He's bound to get in trouble. When I sat down at the Athena table, Percy's scream was still ringing in my ears. The Achilles Curse breaking MUST hurt. My siblings seemed to notice my change in attitude as I stared at my breakfast, since normally I was bubbly.

"What's wrong Anna?" My youngest sister Alicia asked. She was ten, and adorable. She had butterscotch eyes, and brilliant brown hair. She was very pale, and just like me when I was her age, she dreamed of going on a quest. She had no home, she lived at camp. Her family died by the monster that chased her to camp trying to eat her. She's very sweet.

"Nothing Alicia. I'm fine." I said.

"Annabeth, is it Percy again?" She asked.

I nodded.

After breakfast I skipped going down to the lava wall, and I went to archery. "Chiron!" I called, looking around. Then I found my centaur friend. Half horse, half man. He was doing archery with the Ares campers... Yikes. Chiron turned his head to me and he smiled. "Take a break guys!" He yelled to the Ares campers. The Ares campers soon started wrestling. Chiron galloped over to me, his smile turning when he saw the look of distress sprawled across my face. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes that have seen over thousands of years of things burning into me.

"It's Percy..." I said.

He instantly understood. After I told him everything, his eyes showed extreme worry. He knew something I didn't, and I didn't like when that happened.

"Well, all we can do is stay here and wait... It would be too risky if we sent anyone else." He said, sadness engulfing him.

"But, we can't leave Percy to die!" I said.

"He won't die, he's strong enough."

_Percy's POV _

I woke up with a burning sensation in my back. From what I could tell I was chained to something, and I wasn't alone. Not opening my eyes, I heard a conversation.   


"I'm telling you Lucius, the kid isn't a wizard, or Harry." A feminine voice said.

"He looks so much like him though... And if he's not a wizard, how could the boy be talking to someone through mist?" Said the guy I was guessing to be Lucius.

"He's not a wizard.. But something different. Maybe he'll tell us."

"And if not?"

"Severus can use occlumency. (did I spell that right?)"

That seemed to conclude their argument. I tried to stay still and pretend to be sleeping, but my ADHD didn't help the situation. After a minute I opened my eyes, my curiosity and hyperness getting the best of me.

"How was your sleep?" the girl who was just speaking said. She was wearing a dress with pretty blonde and brown hair. She was the only other person, Lucius must have left.

"Horrbile.." I said. My voice was hoarse.

"You have an audience with the Dark Lord. Right about now." She said, looking at her watch. She flicked her stick, and the chains on the back of my hands came undone. I felt too tired to walk. I got up, and honestly, I didn't want to put up a fight. It's not like I could get hurt with this Dark Lord- wait.. I forgot.. Curse, gone. Great. I was as good as dead. As she led me down the hall, cautiously holding her stick, I was debating in my mind whether or not to take out Riptide. Not to hurt her, just give her a scare.

Finally, we reached a door, and it swung open. About three people were in the room, one was a woman, crazy-haired, bags under her eyes, she looks like she just escaped from prison. There was another guy, who's black greasy hair acted like curtains to his face. The third guy, in the middle, was bald and had no nose. He had a snake-like face.

"Dude, what's up with your nose?" I asked with a chuckle. He gripped his stick. They all had wooden sticks too. What was with all the fricking sticks?!

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Snake-Face boomed.

"Doesn't answer my question." I said.

"I ask the questions here!" He said.

"Mrow, feisty." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Percy Jackson." I said plainly.

"Are you a wizard?" He asked.

"The Hades? No. I'm not a wizard." I said. I was in a bad mood.

"Muggle?"

"No not a Muggle." I said. That sounded insulting.

"Then what-"

"Why are you so nosey?" I said. I could mentally see Annabeth doing a facepalm of the stupidity of that joke.

"Crucio!" He yelled. I instantly started screaming in pain. It was extremely painful, I felt like lava was being poured into my body, and that every part hurt. The pain stopped. I was on my knees, coughing. Snake-face was laughing. "Now will you listen?"

He took me standing and my silence as a yes.

"What are you?" He asked.

I didnt respond. "Severus, you know what to do." Snake-face said.

The guy with greasy hair stood up, and walked over to me. He looked me in the eyes. I started to stumble backwards as I saw my life flash before my eyes- literally. I saw me as a four year old, then five, I saw the fury and Hades, I saw Tysons, I saw nicotine, and the labyrinth, I saw it all, up to this very moment. When it stopped I was on the ground panting.

"What.. In Hades... Was that?" I panted.

"Sir," Severus said to snake-face, "He's a demigod. Half Greek god, half human. His father is Poseidon, he has water powers, he was invincible until one of our spells hit the part of his back. He's very strong, loyal, and good."

I could see a smile forming on snake-face's lips. "Well you could be useful..."

**A/N: New chapter coming tonight or tomorrow morning! Stay tuned! What did you think about the chapter? Good, bad, dramatic, amazing? Thanks for reviewing! I'd like you to review, a simple :) or :( will do. Suggestions and Instructive criticism are encouraged! Chapters are getting larger!**

**A special thanks** **to:**

**TeamLeo4Life, (I agree, I love Leo :3) FateofChaos (Thank you for that threat! XD nice to know you like the story!)**

**Widekobe (Thanks for staying with the story!) annd Dennisthepinkgoldfish (Your name... I adore it!)**


	5. The new Death Eater

**:] Be afraid if the chapter name!**

**Disclaimer: Ahh you know. I'm not rick or Rowling.**

**The New Death Eater**

"useful? How, by helping you kill puppies? Sorry dude, not interested." I said.

"Killing puppies?! I wouldn't dare... That's so rude!" Snake-face said.

"But aren't you evil?" I asked, confused, by the sincerity on his face.

"No, No. Not evil, we're the good guys." He said.

"Why did you try to-" I started, but he cut me off.

"We thought you were the enemy. You look a lot like their leader, Harry Potter. Here's a little fun-fact, they killed your mom and grandmother."

My jaw dropped... The images of my mother and grandmother lying dead, their lifeless bodies soaked in blood. I looked up, and Snake-Face seemed over joyed that he found my weakness. I didn't really notice at the time.

"So why do you have no nose?" I asked, trying to get to a different topic.

"None of your business-"

"If you're good, why are you goth?"

"Oh my god-"

"-GodS-"

"DO you EVER shut up?!"

"No."

"Well, will you stay with us? Please, we need your help ridding of the enemy before they kill more innocent people." He said.

I nodded. "Only for a bit, I promised my girlfriend I would be home soon."

He smiled. "Great then, we shall show you your room. But before that, we need to give you a special tattoo.. So we don't get you confused with Harry again. All of us have it."

I nodded, and walked closer to him. He took my arm, and put his stick up to my arm. He muttered something, and with a flash and pain, my arm had something on it... Like a snake and a skull.. I didn't think these were the good guys.

"Draco will take you to your room." He said. I turned around to see a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes waiting for me. His eyes reminded me of Annabeth. I started to walk out when I remembered something.

"Erm.. Sir.. What's your name?" I asked.

"Lord Voldemort, but you may call me Lord, Dark Lord, or just sir." He said. I thought he said Moldywart.

I walked towards Draco, and as soon as we got out of the room, he asked "Are you really half god?"

"Yup."

"Impressive..."

"Hey, why do you bleach your hair?"

He looked at me with total hatred. I laughed. "Just kidding, trying to ease up the tension here. It seems way too tense. Why?"

"No reason."

Draco led me into this beautiful room with green and black everywhere. A huge bed with curtains, a desk with a computer, a book shelf, and my very own bathroom. Clothes hung in the closet. It was really cool. Draco walked out of the room before I could comment. And I heard a lock click into place. Shoot. My new tattoo was burning, but it was fine.

* * *

A month past, and things were going downhill. I felt more like a pet than part of the group. I actually was kinda being kept prisoner. Every time I didn't do what I was told, I got in trouble... And I couldn't fight back. I didn't even have enough time to pull out Riptide when they cast spells. I was well beaten, and stupid. The magical enchantments put around the mansion were diminishing my powers, water would still respond to me, but when I did it for more than a minute, I felt like I was going to fall asleep or burn out. Eating Ambrosia didn't help. I couldn't leave because constantly people were watching. Also, I found out these guys killed my family. I hadn't talked to Annabeth in forever, she was probably worried sick. Draco seemed to be the only one who cares about what happened to me. Whenever I got tortured with those stupid spells, I could see him worried. He flinched when it happened. Speaking about my physical condition, I was in horrible shape. I had bruises on my face from Avery kicking me when i let the Muggle born free.

I was watching the tv, doing nothing going, when I heard a knock on my door.

"What." I said.

"New prisoners, come on. We need your help." Draco said from the other side of the door.

I walked out, mad, and right into the living room, ignoring everyone else. I had Riptide tight in my hand.

I saw and odd scene, a girl screaming on the floor. It was bad. I turned around so I wouldn't see Bellatrix torturing someone else. A few seconds later, I heard a lot going on static once. I turned around to see a crazy scene. Right behind me was the Harry Potter guy. He turned around and saw me too. The chandelier crashed on the floor.

_Harry's POV._

When I saw the boy, I knew something was wrong. His face was bruised, he was muscular and he had that look like he hated this. Like he didn't not want to be here. I felt sympathy for him, who knows what they did to him. He was my age, and I just noticed the chandelier fall, and dobby yelling something. I then noticed the knife going top speed towards us, dobby beginning to apparate, and the boy lunge in front of the knife, so it wouldn't hit Dobby, which is where it was heading for. I quickly grabbed his wrist as we apparated so he would come with us.

**A/N: Sorry for making Percy so weak. It's only because he's so confused and broken from everything that happened in the past month in the story. Cuz in reality, heros can't be super strong and stuff 24/7. They have regular emotions too. A special thanks to:**

**FateofChaos (XD his time to beat voldymuffin up is coming xD)**

**All deh guests!**


	6. Meeting New People

**Guest: Yeah I kinda do always leave off with cliffhangers. If there's one thing I learned from Uncle Rick,it's how to keep and audience hooked.**

**Disclaimer: I no own PJ or HP.**

**Meeting New People**

Percy's Pov

I saw that knife rocketing towards that little elf thing, and my ADHD thing kicked in where I normally make bad choices at the last second. I jumped in front of the knife, because these people didn't deserve to die. I knew Moldywart would probably kill me, but it was better than the innocent dieing.

At the last second, the Harry Potter kid grabbed me, and I disappeared with them. It was a weird sensation, kinda like I was being sucked through a tube. I had to hold my breath for a second until we came out at the beach... I coughed and noticed I had the knife in my stomach. Oh how I missed the Achilles Curse. Luckily I was right next to the water. Pain flared in my stomach,and it took a second for everyone to notice what's going on. They rushed towards me to help.

"Are you okay?! Wait.. Dumb question..." Someone said.

I was too far away from the water to reach it. Dang.

"Water.." I croaked. Not easy to talk when you have a knife in your stomach.

They really didn't get it until someone said "Get him a fricking cup of water!"

Not exactly what I was hoping for, but it would work. My vision was getting a little blurry but not by much. I could feel someone take the knife out of me carefully. I then remembered something, and I still feel stupid to this day for not remembering it any sooner. I use the excuse that I had a knife in my stomach and I couldn't think straight. I willed the currents to come over to me since I was only about three feet away, the water instantly obeyed. When it was over to me it started healing me, per usual, and soon, I was better. Just a huge scar on my stomach, and a bloodstained shirt. The elf, the girl (Who looked oddly familiar) and the two boys were gaping at me

"Well that was fun." I said with a cough.

"What the bloody hell did I just see!" The redhead said.

"Magic." I said. I noticed they all had sticks. Fun.

I looked at the people closer. The elf was wearing weird socks... Cool. The boy looked like my twin... Minus the scar and glasses. I could probably get a scar there if I wanted to. The girl had frizzy hair and warm brown eyes.. Like my mom's.. I frowned at how familiar she looked.

"Hermione?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second, then smiled. "Percy?!" She exlaimed.

I ran up to her and hugged her, she was a really good friend of mine. Actually, she was my cousin, but we still counted each other as friends. Best Friends to be exact.

"Oh my gods, what a small world!" I said with a smile.

"What are you doing in Britain, I thought you moved back to New York?" She asked, curious.

"I needed a break from life. My mum and Grandma.. Er.. Died.."

"Aunty Sally and Gram died?" She said, a sad look on her face.

I explained what happened to them, and her face changed from sadness to anger.

"That's.. So.. Stupid!"

"So... You two.. Er.. know each other?" Harry asked.

"Yup, as a matter of fact, we're cousins." I said.

"Great, Hermione, your cousin is a Death Eater." The redhead said.

I automatically stuffed my arm in my pocket. "I am not." I said defensively.

"Then why were you at the Malfoy manner." He snapped.

"I was forced." I growled.

"How?" He said.

"Stupid Crucio thing. Annoying. As. Hades-" I silently prayed Hades didn't here that. I knew I was wrong by a crash I heard a little underground.

"What was that?!" The redhead said,

"My little friend downstairs." I said with a smirk.

"What's your name?"

"Tell me yours first."

"Ron. Ron Weasly." He said.

"Percy Jackson."

His face lightened up. "You have an American accent!" He said.

" Yeah, and you're just finding this out?"

"Do they have wizards America?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a wizard." I said.

"Oh, explains why you don't have a wand." Harry added in.

"OH are wands those stick thingies!?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you're just finding this out?" Ron said, copying me.

I was starting to not like this kid. "I'm sorry, I don't pay attention to the devices people use to torture me." I snapped.

"Calm down boys." Hermione said.

"What are you then?" Harry asked. "You know, if you're not a wizard?"

"I'm a demigod." I said. It was fair to tell them, a secret for secret.

"Wait," Hermione said. "You mean, those half god things from Greek myths?!"

"Yup."

"I highly doubt you're half GOD." Hermione said.

"I am." I said. I was really tired, and I didn't feel like talking that much.

"Prove it." Hermione said, laughing.

"Do I have to?" I complained. She nodded. "Alright, I might pass out. If I do, please carry me to anyplace comfortable to sleep." I sighed.

"Fine then." Hermione said, not believing me.

I walked towards the edge of the beach, just enough so the water was barley touching me. I ran, shoe and all, straight into the water, thinking about ways to show off.

Harry's POV

It was cool. He ran fully clothed into the water, and he dived in. I knew by his attitude that he was going to show off. We waited, and he was still underwater. We had all thought he drowned, when we saw an elaborate wave. It was huge, but it stood there, like a wall of water. Then it all crashed down, and it revealed a whirlpool with dolphins swimming around. After a few seconds it disappeared, and Percy came out of the water, dry. This kid was something else.

"That... Enough.. For ya?" He asked, panting.

"Where did you get the dolphins?!" Hermione asked, all of us clapping.

"The whole thing was their idea." He said with a laugh.

He fell onto his knees, still panting. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Just... A bit.. Tired.. That's a lot of work.." He said.

"Why? I thought you were half god?"I asked.

"Half god, not full god. I got the looks of one though." He said.

"Yeah right.." Hermione said.

I looked her, with a look of hurtfullness. We looked like twins, me and Percy.

Hermione helped Percy walk over to Bill and Fleurs house. He fell asleep on the way, and Dobby had apparated back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Yeah a bit dull. BUT PERCY SAVED DOBBY AND NOW HE IS ALIVE! Sorry if the words are something different then they should be, but I'm on a tablet with auto correct, and it's hard. Thank you for reviewing, and I got some surprises up my sleeve. How do you like this chapter, eh?! No cliff hanger! In the reviews, right Yes if you think I should put cliff hangers, or No if not. Also, a :) or :( will tell me if it's good or bad!**

**A special thanks to :   
**

**FateofChaos: (Call me crazy, but I miss your threats)**

**And Guest! (I did no cliffhanger for you!)**


	7. Dreams

**Warning: This chapter will be horrible.**

**Disclaimer:I think we all know that I do not own PJ OR HP Sadly. I wish though.**

**Dreams  
**

Percy's POV

I remember falling asleep after all that.. Fun. I'm surprised I haven't burned out yet... I mean, showing off like that was a stupid idea. I was already weak enough from the magical defensess around the Malfoy Manor, and being punished... Burning needed to let all the powers out I had been craving to use. It was nice to get a swim

That night, I had dreams. They were bad...

I was sitting alone, in a dark room. The room smelled of death, and I knew I wasn't alone. I heard a conversation going on.

"-My lord, the boys, both of them together will kill you, Horcruxes or not. Percy Jackson is not one to be underestimated. He's powerfull when he wants to be, and when he gets over his family's deaths, he will avenge them." Said someone. His voice was all digitalized and hard to understand.

"I don't care! He wouldn't dare make a move if he knew we had his girlfriend." Moldywart said.

"But sir-"

"now of he's smart enough, he'll know to leave Potter and come back to us. He should be here in a few days. If not, we'll use the girl... For our own uses." He said with a smirk.

The scene then melted into a field. I saw a kid coming up the field, he had horns and a fury bottom. I instantly recognized Grover. He was running up to a cottage... The one I was in now. He was in a rush. I woke up to a knock on the door. It seemed about, afternoon. It was raining outside, just like in my dream. I was wearing the same clothes I was wearing yesterday, my NY sweatshirt, my pants, and my Camp T-shirt. I heard the door open downstairs. I walked downstairs carefully, hoping no one would notice. A conversation was going on, and I got close enough so I could hear it.

"Please help... Something... Chasing me..." He said panting. It WAS Grover.

"What's chasing you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know..." He gasped.

I chose at that moment to come downstairs, Riptide in my hand.

"Are you sure you don't know what's chasing you? Because we can go beat it up." I said with a chuckle.

Grovers eyes widened. "Percy?!" He said.

"I have to stop running into people I know in Britain." I sighed.

"Percy, Annabeth is worried sick. Why haven't you contacted anyone!" He said, surprised.

"Because, considering the fact I was kinda being kept prisoner, I was a bit busy." I said with a smile.

"So is it true that your Achilles Curse is gone?"

I nodded. "So, are we gonna go beat up that monster or what?" I said, excited.

With that, I heard a loud roar. I looked out the window, and I saw a huge hellhound. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE.

"Fun fun." I said. The wizards started to gather at the window as I walked out. The thing was ten times the size of me. Once the hellhound saw me, it charged. It was running full speed, so I had to duck out of the way so I wouldn't end up a Percy pancake. It charged again, but this time I was ready. I stabbed it in its leg as it ran past me, and I used the sword to boost me up onto its back. Once I was there, I stabbed the hellhound neck. It growled in response. The thing was oozing blood, it didn't die yet. I took Riptide out of its neck, and the hellhound shook with such force, like a wet dog shake, I flew right off and right onto the ground, ten feet away. I felt like I broke something, but that didn't matter since the dog was walking straight towards me. It growled. I noticed Riptide wasn't in my hand either, it was a little bit away, but out of reach. While I was looking at Riptide, the hellhound had gotten closer. It had razor sharp claws, in which it used to claw my face. My face was now bleeding, and it was about to strike again.

I rolled out of the way, and grabbed Riptide. When it opened its mouth to try to bite me, I stuck Riptide right in his mouth. The hound howled in pain, and dissolved into a pile of dust. I went to go whipe the dirt off my face, but remembered I was bleeding. I walked up to the house, my leg was burning. I capped Riptide and it returned to the pen form, and I stuck it in my pocket. When I walked in the house, everyone was looking at me, surprised, besides Grover. He was just laughing at their reactions.

"Hey Grover," I coughed "I think I'm going for a swim, wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure, I need to talk to you anyways." He saidm

Together we walked to the ocean, which wasn't far. Grover was half supporting me because I had a broken leg or something. It killed.

"So, why are you in Britain?" I asked, sitting down in the water once we got there. I felt the cuts on my face start to close, but the leg wasn't as quick.

"Looking for you, of course." He said.

"Who else was looking for me?" I asked, worried Annabeth had gone, and ran into Moldywart.

"Not a lot, Chiron only sent volunteers. So me, Annabeth-" I winced at the name "-Thalia-"

"Why was Thalia at camp?"

"Annabeth told her about you going missing, and she instantly volunteered."

"Wow, anyone else?"

"I think Clarrise took part." He said.

I stared at him for a minute. Clarrise? Trying to find me? Wow. I must be important. When it was time to get out of the water, I was all cleaned up and my face only had light traces of scars, and my leg didn't hurt AS bad. I knew I'd have to stay in a lot longer for that to heal fully. We walked back to the cottage, me with a bad limp, and everyone was at the table eating lunch.

"Are you hungry Percy?" Bill, the host, asked.

"No not really." I said.

I sat on the couch, trying to get the pain to stop in my leg. "Hey Grover, have any Ambrosia?" I asked. I really wanted this over with.

"No, sorry man."

"Its fine, no worries." I said.

"Well I'm going to tell Annabeth and Thalia I found you. And if you need me, don't forget, the empathy link."

"Okay. See ya later!" I said.

"Bye " He said, and left.

* * *

A few days later, Harry came up to me. My leg was a lot better, and I was thinking of just heading back to camp.

"Percy," He said "I know this sounds crazy, but we're going to rob a bank... If you want to come you can, but we're just giving you a day to think about it. Tomorrow we're going."

"I'll think about it then.." I said. He left. It was official.. If Grover didn't find Annabeth, I was going to go back to Moldywart and try to find her myself.

**A/N: Hey how did ya like that? I added some action, and a minor cliffhanger. :). Remember, review and please fix my mistakes, or suggest ideas. A :) or :( will do. I'm going on vacation for a bit, basically I'll be gone the whole month, but I will keep writing on paper, so atleast when I get back I don't have to think. I can just copy. Also, I might bring a pc. So that's all for now, on Monday is when vacation starts. So yeah, any questions just ask, stuff like that **

**A Special thanks to : **

**TeamLeo4Life (Thanks, it means a lot!)**

**FateofChaos (Haha XD you always make me laugh.)**

**And BookFreak. (Yes, dobby IS ALIVE!)**


	8. The end (part one)

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe this is it. The end, that is. This is going to be a super chapter, and basically the end of it all. Or is it? I have a sequel in mind... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or HP SADLY I wish.**

**The End (part 1)**

Percy's POV.

It was the day. The trio were going to rob a bank for one of the Horcruxes thing, Gringotts I think it was called. I was going to try to get in touch with Annabeth... But I've learned from experience this could be a trick. I honestly didn't care, I just wanted Annabeth, he wanted me, fair trade, right? I got ready to leave. Maybe I could call on that Dobby thing to get me.. I felt too bad making Blackjack come. Anyways, Dobby could be easier. When I walked downstairs, I noticed I didn't need to call Dobby. He was already there.

"Good morning Percy Jackson! Dobby wishes to thank Percy Jackson for saving Dobby!" He beamed.

"You're welcome." I said. I noticed the trio was either upstairs or gone. I didn't want them to know my plan.

"Hey Dobby, can you do me a favor?" I asked nicely.

"Yes, of course Percy Jackson!" He said with a smile.

"Can you take me to where you found me last time?" I asked.

His tennis-ball eyes widened." T-To the M-Manor?" He asked, scared.

"Yes, please." I asked.

"W-Why? Are you going to spoil Harry Potter's plans?" He asked, nervous.

"No, Dobby, I want to save my girlfriend." I said, telling him the truth.

"Alright.." He said. I took a hold of the elfs hand and I teleported kinda straight to the room I had last been in the this house. As soon as I let go, he went away. I was a bit nervous, but I could deal with it. "Hello?" I said. I heard a rustle. I turned around to the other door.

"Who's there?" a guy voice said.

"Percy.. It's Percy."

Someone came out of the shadows. Lucius.

"Oh thank the gods its you." I said, relieved.

"Why are you back?

The Dark Lord won't be very happy with you."

"I want my girlfriend back." I said, getting back into the main reason why I was here.

"Go talk to him about that. He's across the hall." He said, bored.

I took out Riptide, uncapped it in case, which scared Lucius, and I bolted out if the room. I wanted my girlfriend. I didn't even knock, I barged in. He was sitting by the fire place, Moldywart. I knocked him to the ground, and pinned him there with my knee. I put Riptide up to his neck, pressing it in a bit.

"Where is she.." I growled.

"How dare you treat me like that?" Moldywart said in outrage

I pressed on the blade harder. "Where.. Is... She.."

He pointed his wand thing at me. "Crucio." He said. I yelled in pain.

HARRY'S POV

* * *

My scar burned as we got out of the water from jumping off the dragon. I saw something that disturbed me.. Percy was on the ground screaming in pain. I saw a group enter the room. "He has stolen the horcrux, sir." One said. Voldemort yelled in rage, and boom. Everyone besides Percy was dead. Percy was just on the ground panting. The vision ended. "He knows about the Horcruxes" I said. Everyone gasped. "And Percy is in danger."

Percy's POV

* * *

Voldemort was really mad. He left to go check on the other Horcruxes. And sadly, he brought me with him. First we went to a lake type thing, then a ruined house, and blah blah blah. Alliance wanted was Annabeth. Finally, we went on our way to a castle. Harry told me about this. Hogwarts. I wasn't paying much attention because I was lost in thought. He stopped at the gates. "Stay here. If not, your girlfriend gets it. " I stood awkwardly at the gates. I saw flashes of light going up around the castle, like a protection. Someone was at the other side of the gates. To my surprise, it was Hermione.

"Percy! What on earth were you thinking?" She hissed at me.

"Gods, you remind me of Annabeth. "

"Oh is she your girlfriend? Dude, she's inside."

"What? I thought Moldywart had her?!"

"Moldywart? Hah cute name. No he doesn't. Now come on!" She said, opening the gates and pulling me in.

I ran down and to the castle, Hermione leading. Hermione led me to this room called the Great Hall or whatever and I saw a LOT of kids. All in uniforms, really. People turned around to look at me and gasped. Why were they all so stunned? Oh wait.. Shoot... I stuffed my hand in my pocket. Everyone was surprised at my tattoo, besides the guys wearing green.

"Hes a Death Eater! ". A girl in red said.

"No he's not." Hermione growled.

"He has the tattoo!" The same girl said.

"He's with us." Harry said. Ron nodded.

I awkwardly walked towards Harry. People were still staring at me. Then I saw someone. Her blond hair shining in the light. Her orange shirt ripped. She was crying. Annabeth. She was only a little bit away from me. I ran over to her. I hugged her from behind. She tensed up.

"Who.. Is... Touching.. Me.." She said, mad.

"It's your best friend, sparkles." I said. (A/N. I know a bit ooc, but I had to say that.)

She immediately got up, and I stopped hugging her. She kinda did the thing were she physically hurts ME for mentally hurting HER.

"Percy Jackson!" She said, slapping me. "How dare you!? If you ever leave me again I will kill you!" She said.

I kissed her. On the lips. In front of everyone. When we pulled away she was smiling. "I missed you.. SO much seaweed brain. Please please PLEASE never leave me again..." She said, a tear slipping out of her eye.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry." I said


	9. The End, part two

**The end PART TWO**

Percy

I then turned around to notice the WHOLE school was watching us. I silently cursed Aphrodite for that moment. Some guys in green were laughing. I gave them the evil eye.

"So back to the point." an old woman said. "We need to fight... Potter, go. I thought you needed some time.." Harry nodded. He motioned for me to come with him. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and made her come to with us.

"We need to go to the room of requirements... I figured this all out with Annabeth when you were gone. Percy your and Annabeth's job is to go find Fred and George. They're probably somewhere in the castle."

We nodded and took off. "Okay, so Fred and George are the pranksters, right?" Annabeth said, no doubt making a plan.

"Correct."

"They left school before, right?"

"Yup."

"That must mean they won't be with the students. So if you take of the Great Hall, most likely they won't be in any of the classrooms. Common rooms are also out of the question, new passwords each year. Everyone is inside the castle, so also take off the forbidden forest or the Quidditch pitch. Most likely they'd be in the kitchen. Let's go!"

I stared at her in shock. At that moment, I vowed never to underestimate a child of Athena ever again. We walked together to the kitchen. We stopped at a picture of fruits. I looked at Annabeth, watching the gears going full speed in her head. After a complete hour, which was boring as Hades, she said.

"With the placement of the Apple and the interactive affects of magic, if you do the length times width to get area..." She rambled on, reaching out and then tickling the pear. The picture swung open, revealing an abandoned kitchen... Besides two people.

"Fred! George!" Annabeth called. The twins turned round. They looked like Ron. "Annabeth! Hey, looks like you found your boyfriend! "

"Yup." She said. "C'mon Harry wants you!"

We left the kitchen, and started walked away, but in the great Hall, we heard the booming words, "Harry Potter is dead." Me and Annabeth looked at each other, confused. We ran into the great Hall with the twins. There was Harry, dead. Or was he... As a demigod we can easily tell when people are faking, it's because of our ADHD that we notice every little detail.

A few things happened at once. Harry coming back, kid killing snake, all hell breaking loose. Harry seemed like he needed a bit of help with Voldymuffin, so I went up to him. "Need help?" I asked Harry.

"sure, why not." He said. I went up to Voldymuffin.

I kicked him in his no go square. The face he made... Was soo funny.. Harry held his wand out. I looked voldymuffin in the eye... And I saw a man trapped in a world of evil. I couldn't bring myself to end this man's life... But it WAS Harry's job anyways. He was the hero of the wizarding world, not me. I stepped away, and Harry did it. I wasn't looking. I saw that's when the battle had ended. People were cheering.. Happy... I did my part. Annabeth walked up to me with a broad smile on her face.

"Well, that was fun." She said.

"Ehh.. I guess... Let's go home though." I said.

The golden trio walked up to us.

"Hey, you guys leaving?" Hermione asked.

I nodded. "Alright," She handed me Europe money, "Here, go get a last minute plane ticket."

I tensed at the words. "I can probably get a.. Um.. Boat home.. Or maybe.. I could walk... Or swim.." I said, trying to hand the money back, but Annabeth took it.

"Thank you Hermione." She said. "Let's go Percy."

"No.. I'd rather not.. I could live in Britain.. Or you could go get Blackjack and send him here..." I said. I had developed a fear of planes.

"Percy, come on." She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me.

"No I'm good.. Seriously I can get blackjack..."

"Percy-"

"BLACKJACK!" I yelled. I knew he wasn't gonna hear me from here, but atleast I could stall.

"I have an idea, how about we go get a butterbeer at the three broomsticks." Hermione said. I could tell she was planning something. Annabeth smiled, understanding Hermione's eye signals.

"Sure!" She said. We walked to a small village, and as soon as we reached it, she grabbed my hand, and Annabeth's hand, and apparated to the nearest airport. She smiled, let go, and soon disappeared. I sat down, grumpily. Annabeth bought the tickets, and our plane would be here in a hour.

"Let's hope Zeus is in a good mood. If not, it's your fault if we die." I said. She smiled.

An hour past and Annabeth was literally dragging me onto the plane. When we got to the seat, I held on like I was going to die.

"You're overreacting." Annabeth said.

"I. Am. Not. Supposed. To. Be. In. A. Plane." I said slowly. She punched my arm.

"Ouch."

"Yeah you better say ouch." She said.

We took off. I never thought I would grip a seat so tight before. I grabbed Annabeth's hand, which seemed to entertain her. She was laughing at my reaction for most if the time. Every time the plane wobbled even an inch, I would flinch. I felt sick for some reason, but it wasn't that bad. After a few hours of this torture,we finally landed. I think it was bad that I kissed the ground. We walked the short distance to camp, and I was treated with open arms. I was finally home.

**A/N: This is it guys, the end. I'm so sorry, but I just have other ideas. There IS going to be a sequel, may or may not come out tonight. But, the end is here. I can't believe it. Thanks for all you amazing fans, and I will love you for ever (: Especially : TeamLeo4Life, FateofChaos, and BookFreak. Thank you guys, for sticking with the story. Fred is alive too! Sorry, I couldn't bear his death. Well, hope you liked it! Bye for now!**


End file.
